


Tsuchimikado

by Stormslostradiant



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormslostradiant/pseuds/Stormslostradiant
Summary: There’s a world of secrets hidden behind the things they don’t say, don’t do, the tells they don’t have.





	Tsuchimikado

There’s days when they don’t see each other, days when waiting is a comfortable norm. When thoughts are stuffed into corners of their mind and history is bleached for the sake of the world.  
Maika laughs and organizes, cleans and helps and watches. Motoharu sits and teases, runs around with his friends and listens.

There’s a world of secrets hidden behind the things they don’t say, don’t do, the tells they don’t have.

There’s days when it’s easy chatter about their days, their friends, and the idiots next door. It’s laughs and polite fiction, ignoring the elephant in the room. It’s honest snark, and light hearted scolding, an older brother’s teasing and a teenage boy’s sloth.

And then sometimes, it’s not.

There’s a heavy silence in the room, a maid seated primly on a cleaner bot and a teen sprawled across the bed.   
Maika hides behind her customer smile, a cloth in hand, wiping the pristine counter top. Motoharu hides behind his poker face, a book in hand, flipping pages but taking nothing in.  
There’s soaking bandages in the kitchen sink, and questions on the tip of her tongue. There’s stolen meds on the table and answers on the tip of his.

Silence is safer.

The sun setting slowly, with only the TV running sotto voce in the background, Maika sees what Motoharu tries desperately to hide, what she hides her knowledge of in faith. It’s days like these that remind her of the chasm between her and her friends. Her brother’s a liar, a murderer, a con-man. Maybe all of the above. She’s seen more of his blood than any doctor ever has.

But when the TV clicks off, and the light grows too dim to see, when Motoharu puts his book aside she curls up next to him, lets him cling to her and kiss her forehead. She lets him cling to her until the shakes have subsided, and sleep comes for him.

She loves her brother, and is willing to wait. No matter what it is her brother doesn’t say, she’ll stand by him, in any way she can. In any way he’ll let her. Against anyone.


End file.
